


Talk a Big Fight Baby (I Adore You)

by ScentedBooks



Series: Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is a Good Friend, F/F, Found Family, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gryffindor Billy Hargrove, Gryffindor Jane Hopper, Gryffindor Max Mayfield, Gryffindor Nancy Wheeler, Hufflepuff Heather Holloway, Hufflepuff Will Byers, Lesbian Robin Buckley, M/M, Mentioned Characters, Pre-Relationship, Protective Billy Hargrove, Ravenclaw Dustin Henderson, Ravenclaw Robin Buckley, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Slice of Life, Slytherin Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScentedBooks/pseuds/ScentedBooks
Summary: Robin returns to Hogwarts for her 6th year and her close friendship with Steve is shown, we get to see a hint of Billy's protectiveness for Steve after he's injured and attempts to hide it from his friends.Pre-Relationship
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway
Series: Hogwarts AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569031
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Talk a Big Fight Baby (I Adore You)

**Author's Note:**

> For AU sake – They are all closer in age. 
> 
> This AU will begin Steve’s sixth year, and the kids third year at Hogwarts. Modern AU with a Hogwarts twist because the Second Wizarding War has been over for some time. 
> 
> This is apart of a series that will continue. They're not in any specific order. This is just the first published one.
> 
> Robin's POV

Robin ran her fingers through her hair, trying to pat it down as much as she could, as she wandered her way into the Great Hall for breakfast. She stuck her tongue out at a couple of Gryffindors as she sauntered herself over to the Slytherin table and plopped down in her seat across from Steve Harrington, the boy’s hair was messy in a way that she recognized. 

He’d probably got no sleep the night before.

No of the other Slytherins even blinked as another Ravenclaw sat down next to Steve, Dustin Henderson was the kids name, and seemed to imprint on the Dingus like a baby duck. 

Dustin was a loud and sweet little third year who Robin met, when she found Steve playing in the snow with a bunch of other third years last winter. 

She smiled at the thought. 

When she’d first met Steve Harrington, the pureblood wizard he was mean, _that_ Steve wouldn’t have been caught dead playing with little kids, let alone a _Halfblood_ , and someone outside of his own house.

But now, he’d gone soft, and no matter how much she’d tease him for it, _this_ Steve Harrington, the one who spoke for himself and talked to whoever he wanted, damned be the consequences was now one of her absolute favorite people. 

He secretly has the heart of a Hufflepuff. 

“Good morning my feathered friend.” Steve greets her with a smirk, “Have a late night?”

Robin feels her face get _red_ as she thinks about the night before with Heather and Steve’s laughter rings _loud_ across the hall, that is to excited for how early it is in the morning. The scowl on her face doing nothing to deter his reaction, if anything it seems to greaten its effect.

“We’re not talking about it.” She deadpanned. 

“You mean we're not talking about it _here_.” He replied, in a bratty tone that made Robin want to hex his stupid face, and pointed to Dustin blatantly, who blanched in offense, “We’ve got little ears around.”

“Precisely.” She smirked in response, ignoring the outrage that Dustin started to yell before Steve patted his hair in a very _mom_ like fashion, 

“It’s too early for your squawking Dustin.” Steve stated with his mouth around a piece of toast, “I’ll turn you into an actual raven if you don’t keep it down. I’ve got a busy day ahead.”

Dustin slapped Steve hand off him grumbling, “You _wouldn’t_!” and then, “What’re you doing today Steve?”

Steve largely smiled, “ _Well_ today, --”

But his smile dropped from his face when the doors to the Great Hall opened, 

“Steve?” Robin questioned. 

Robin turned around and felt a pang in her chest for her friend as Billy Hargrove strutted to the Gryffindor table, like he _owned_ the place, consciously sporting a black eye that he must’ve _chosen_ not to heal before coming back to Hogwarts for the start of the new term. Because healing a black eye only took a few seconds, something you could even instantly hide if you wanted too. 

But he'd _chosen_ to keep it there. There for everyone to see. 

She twisted herself back around and watched as Steve’s eyes followed Billy all the way to his seat next to Tommy and Carol before she snapped her fingers in front of his face, 

“What the hell Steve?” Robin questioned, “Where’d he get _that_?"

Steve gave her a pointed look, “You _know_.” Before giving her his full attention, “My parents were home for a couple of days over break, I won’t let him come over when they’re home. Because that shit will go over _so well_ ," he drawled, "Dustin barely slides by and that’s only because he’s _Pureblood_ and you slide because you’re a at least a _halfblood_ , they'll keep their mouths shut about it, but can you fucking imagine? You know how they are Rob.” He finished low so Dustin couldn’t hear, “I’d get crucioed into next week.”

Robin pursed her lips in annoyance at the fact that it was _true_ , Steve had told Robin all about what a disappointment his father thought he had become, and the discipline that was still _normal_ in some pureblood families to curse and throw spells at their _children_ with the intention to hurt them. 

That’s why Steve brought friends home or didn’t go home at all when they were home. They wouldn’t dare say anything to ruin the fake perfection that the _Harringtons_ carried around with them. 

“Don’t look at me like that Rob, you’ll give me a complex.” Steve stated, interrupting her thoughts. 

Robin knew, she _knows_ that this was a secret between _them_ only. Not even _Billy_ knew, and that thought was enough to make Robin need a potion for her headache, because this _idiot_ was her best friend. Her best friend that didn't deserve anything for being a better person. She would punch his father in the face given the chance. The idiot that has nightmares and _shakes_ , and can’t play Quidditch anymore because he hit his head to hard because he was to _shaken_ to hold his broom for a game last year because his _mother_ had come to watch him play, which never happens, never _had_ happened, and he failed to catch the snitch and instead as hit the ground, hit the _ground hard_. 

And now he can’t play until at least next season but has to watch them fly from the bench. 

And he’d come through her floo with tears running down his face and asked to stay for the rest of break. 

She looked at him while he ran his fingers through his floppy head of hair and just sighed, “I wouldn’t want to make your ego bigger than it already is.”

He gave her a sharp smile in return. As the headmaster signaled for them to get to class.

\--  
\--

Robin walked out of potions class to Steve standing in the hallway very clearly waiting for her. 

The dingus. 

“Don’t you have charms with Gryffindor while I’m in potions?” she asked as they started to walk together to D.A.D.A, who they had with the Ravenclaws and Slytherins who kept the class after O.W.L’s last term. 

Steve nodded in head, “Yeah, Flitwick let us out early, Ally one of Nance’s friends, tried to do a nonverbal and made her desk explode.” 

Robin barked out a laugh as Steve continued, “Flitwick was so mad, apparently she’s been trying to do nonverbals all summer, at _home_ and he told her to not do it until she knew for sure. Apparently, she clearly wasn’t ready.”

Robin snorted as they walked into the room and found their seats, “Clearly.”

Professor Hopper was seated at the front of class, always looking as though he wished he could be anywhere than where he currently was.

He’s been the D.A.D.A professor for almost 10 years now, and since both of his children were now at Hogwarts, third years no less, he’s become less serious, and made the class as fun as a guy like him could manage and taught them useful things that would actually help them in the real world, including defending themselves. 

He and Steve used to not get along, and they didn’t get along until Steve saved his son from _drowning_ his first year, which was suspiciously the same way that Barb Holland, a muggle born from their year drowned her first year at Hogwarts as well. 

Dragged to the bottom, by a force that none of them could get ahold of to save her in time. 

After that happened, Steve stopped sneering at Hopper every time he simply looked his direction, and honestly Robin didn’t want to know and liked being kept in the dark about the dark magic that surely was involved there. Because he saved Will Byers using _old_ magic, old magic that made people question how Steve even knew magic like that, and could perform it nonverbally.

Professor Hopper stood up and clapped his hands together to gather the attention of all the sixth years taking D.A.D.A for their N.E.W.T exams next year.

“You will now divide... into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence.” He waved his hands in a motion that meant _go on get to it_ , 

“Carry on.”

All students stood up and paired together, Robin was of course paired with Steve as Hopper continued talking, 

“Next class, we will be going over Dementors, but for _now_ you will spend the entirety of class working on nonverbals.” He eyed Steve and Robin, “Which _some_ of you do not have any issues with, others can ask me for assistance. But I don’t want to hear one word out of any of you while you’re casting.”

Robin and Steve spent the next hour and a half silently staring at one another.

It was harder than she'd like to say to not burst out laughing every time Hopper sighed at the lack of action between the two of them as they blocked spells back and forth.

\--  
\--

That weekend Robin found herself literally on the search for Steve Harrington. The first week of term, and Steve had already disappeared to Merlin knows where. And if he snuck off to Hogsmeade she was going to actually kill him. 

She was going to _actually_ kill him. She stomped through the corridors, as she has been for almost _three_ hours, searching everywhere for the his stupid head of hair that poured over his stupid green robes, and she was going to punch his stupid face because, _because_ Steve was supposed to meet her on the pitch, _three_ hours ago to help Jane learn to fly, and he _never_ showed up, which is something that Steve _never_ does, because he would rather _die_ than break a promise to one Jane Hopper. But, he didn’t show up, and Robin had done her _best_ but it wasn’t _Steve_. 

Steve who made Jane _want_ to fly, the girl who had been so scared of falling of her broom like Steve did, but she decided to try and learn, because Steve still intended to play Quidditch next term, and take back his position from Tommy Hall, 

And he _didn’t show up_.

So Robin was stomping through the halls, looking mad enough that people were just parting out of her way, like they were parting the sea as she walked to find Steve Harrington so she could _kill him_. 

And she only had _one_ spot left to check, and she continued to stomp up all _seven_ flights of stairs because this is the _last_ place he’d hide if he didn’t want to be found by _anyone_ , but she was trickling magic out of her bones as she walked across the front hidden door of the room of requirement and it opened, and it opened to,

To, 

Steve Harrington sitting on the floor in the middle of a fake version of the empty feeling that is his bedroom at home, on the floor with his long legs to his chest, crying silently. 

He looked up to her as the door opened, and she walked towards him quickly and crouched to the ground as he hitched a sob, 

“What happened?” 

She grabbed his face and looked at his split lip and bruise forming on his cheek bone and her magic bristled again for her friend, as Steve murmured looking down at himself, 

“Tommy happened.”

She seethed, “Already?” he nodded his head, “You can’t keep letting him hurt you Steve!” she yelled standing up, “It’s not right!”

Steve scoffed and refused to look at her, “I can’t fucking hit him, remember when I punched him fourth year? He tried to convince everyone that I was a death eater!” 

“That’s literally not possible, and _everyone_ knows that Steve. He's the one that needs to get with the program that not every pureblood, which he also is -- is trying to follow Voldemort's bullshit purity agenda, everyone knows he's only with Carol because she's a pureblood too."

Steve didn't reply, and Robin sighed, "C'mon." 

"No." 

She rolled her eyes, " _Yes_ Dingus, we're going to get Billy." 

"The fuck we are!" Steve squawked looking at Robin with his stupid big eyes.

Robin tried to hold in her cackle as she dragged him from the Room of Requirement by his stupid green tie _full_ of self doubt, and dragged him down the several flights of stairs by his _sleeve_ to where they _both_ knew Billy would be at this hour, probably sitting under a tree by the Black Lake, reading a muggle novel, like the _nerd_ he was. 

When they stepped outside, Robin continued to ignore the gawking of the people around them, and Steve’s constant assurances that Billy didn’t _need_ to know about _any_ of this. 

And that made the satisfaction that Billy didn’t even _know_ that his housemate had been harassing Steve for _years_ , since they stopped being friends after Steve apparently went _bitch_ because he started hanging out with Robin and younger kids, _after_ he’d saved one from drowning in the lake that they were currently walking towards.

“Robbie, it's not a big deal!”

“We really don’t need to do this!”

“C’mon, it's not that bad!” 

“I can handle it! This shit doesn’t even matter!” 

She watched as Billy’s face moved towards a heated anger as he looked at the state of Steve’s face, and she held in a smirk at the _fire_ in his blue eyes. The protection in his gaze as she felt Steve get _tense_ behind her.

Billy stood up as they stopped in front of him, his book now forgotten on the ground as he pulled his fists together _tight_ , so tight that his knuckles were turning white from the lack of blood flow going to his hands as he looked directly at Steve’s face, while _Steve_ himself was looking _anywhere_ but back into Billy’s eyes, that held so much anger for him, for Steve as he growled, 

“Buckley.” 

Steve looked at Robin with pleading eyes, to just _let it go_ and she shook her head no furiously, so Steve hung his head in defeat before breathing out harshly, refusing to look away from the ground.

That’s all she needed. 

“Tommy,” she started, making Billy’s jaw tick, “Has been fucking with Steve for a long time, apparently he’s made the connection that he can start messing with him the muggle way.” She grabbed Steve’s chin so Billy could look at the damage up _close_. Because it looked worse up close, the bruising from a clear punch in the face a more prominent and his lip was still swelled enough that even she knew it happened today, and the dumbass didn’t even go to the infirmary, because then Healer Byers, Hoppers girlfriend would start asking questions, 

“And Steve here thought he’d keep it to himself, and _not_ tell anyone.” he was probably going to heal it himself, like he _always_ does, goes unspoken, “and keep on like nothing happened. I found him, _crying_ , and in a very Slytherin like fashion of some source of self-preservation hidden away.”

Billy kept his eye contact on Steve's face as Robin spoke, and she knew she was going to like where this was going. Because no matter how much of an absolute _dick_ Billy Hargrove could be, he stood up for and protected those he cared about, and Steve Harrington was _definitely_ one of those people. 

And even though, _somehow_ neither of them have realized one another clear and disgustingly sweet feelings for each other, she _knows_. And she knows that Steve likes Billy, because he told her over break. Its clear to anyone that looks long enough to see the absolute devotion that they have for one another, and she’d really like it If they got their heads out of their asses and _said_ something or hell even _do_ something about it. They’re both to chicken, and Steve’s constantly worried about his _family_ finding out. 

And its not even that Billy’s a guy, its that Billy is _Muggleborn_ , muggleborn _just_ like his step-sister is. And Steve wants to keep Billy _safe_ , and from the look in Billy’s eyes as he processes what Robin has told him, she can see the same clearly. And right now, as they stand here, Steve wasn’t safe today, from prejudice from people with the _same_ blood running through their veins. The only difference is that it doesn’t _matter_ to Steve, and apparently that’s the entire problem. 

They all know it is. 

And 

Billy moves Robins hand from where it still sits on Steve’s chin and replaces it with his own, a careful hand that’s _full_ of anger that is all for but not directed towards, could _never_ be directed towards Steve Harrington. 

Hasn’t been directed towards him since the stupid fight on the Quidditch pitch their fourth year, when Billy was full of anger at the kind of life Steve had, the life that Billy had _thought_ he had. And Steve was still improving drastically but his father’s words still bled into his brain sometimes, and after Steve had called Billy a stupid Muggle Born after a game. Billy had beat him the only way someone like him would, after Steve had screamed those words at him, with his _fists_. 

But now, _now_ , those hands were gentle as he kept looking into Steve’s face, and Robin felt like she was interrupting a moment between them as Billy asked quietly, rage bubbling underneath his skin,

“Is she telling the truth Stevie?”

And Steve looked back into Billy's eyes, and murmured out a soft, harsh, " _Yes._ " like it physically hurt him to admit that simple word out loud to him. 

Robin watched Billy’s fist unclench as he let go of Steve’s chin and reached out to grab him by the robes he wore, and _hugged_ him tight. And Robin shared a surprised gasp with Steve as he was bundled up into Billy’s arms. They were so close that it looked like Steve was wearing _red_ instead of green. Before he looked right at Robin as Steve had tears going down his cheeks that she couldn't see but knew were there. Because Steve was always an easy crier. 

And A sharp smile made its way onto Billy’s face, and Robin knew, she knew that Tommy wasn’t going to be able to hold his wand right for a long time. 

Because _now_ , Steve had someone to protect him, even when he didn’t think he needed it, _even_ when he didn’t think it was important, when _he_ didn’t think he was important. 

Because it was clear to everyone but Steve Harrington, that Billy would _always_ be there for him.


End file.
